Brothers waged in war
by Matthew.Strange
Summary: In a new twist what is different when the great wizards Gandalf the gray and Saruman grew up together as brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brothers meant for war

A long summers end and the constant antics of wizard brothers, Saruman and Gandalf will not be forgotten by the people of Irmo. In particular, the brothers constantly were creating their own fireworks that they would routinely sell to the hobbits when they made trips to Bree. These brothers were both gifted with extraordinary talent in wizadry. Gandalf was seen as the wisest wizard, while Saruman was looked upon as the wizard with the most guile. The brothers would always defend one another and were always found together. Gandalf was the older brother, who always seemed to be stuck in his books, absorbing all of the information his elders could pass on to him. However, Saruman was constantly scamming other wizards, humans, and elves out of their gold. The brothers were quite the pair when they were together, but they had one key difference that set them apart. What set the brothers apart was how they felt that middle earth should be ruled. Gandalf believed that the kingdoms could remain divided, but Saruman believed one rule over all of middle earth would be the most satisfactory. These differences would forever set the two brothers apart as they reached adulthood.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Beginning

Gandalf and Saruman withstood many of journeys throughout Mordor, but only few know of their tales of glory and triumph. In their childhood they had a troubled life due to parents constant fighting and the ambition both wizards exerted through adventure. Along with the constant disputes the boys went through involving their parents, the realm of wizards was plagued with cave trolls and goblins. Gandalf and Saruman were around 9 years old when they encountered their first cave troll. The two wizards were exploring the mountains near their home when they heard a loud sound. It was as if something was moving the earth around. Saruman and Gandalf heard giant footsteps and dashed to hide in the bushes. The earth shook with each step they heard and the wizards quivered in fear as the steps got louder and louder. Then out from around the corner the two wizards saw a giant beast that they did not measure up against. Both of the wizards eyes had widened because they both knew that if they had been discovered, not only would they not be able to run, but they would not last against a cave troll. The boys had not quite come into full strength of their wizardly abilities, since they were still young and learning. The only true magic they could use at this point in their lives involved making fireworks or moving small objects. The boys looked at each other and then back at the troll. This ferocious, massive monster seemed puzzled and looked around as he had been searching for something. The boys had learned about cave trolls in school since their home was so close to the mountains. After a minute of the troll's presence the boys lost the fear that had consumed them and were refilled with curiosity. They had heard nothing but stories of the trolls, and now that they were close to one, they felt the need to observe it. As the troll looked around not only were the boys fascinated with the size of the beast, they took mental notes involving the skin of the beast. To the young wizards it seemed as if the troll possessed skin that was rough, thick, and grey. The noises they heard while the troll was breathing initially startled Gandalf and Saruman, but they soon grew to silently laugh at the beast. It sounded as if the beast could not breathe properly so it made a lot of noise. What really fascinated the wizards involved the troll yelling out into the world as if it was calling for others. After an hour of hiding in the bush Saruman decided the he wanted to get a closer look at the troll. No other troll had shown up in this hour and Saruman had grown bored of the lackadaisical expressions that the troll had to offer. Gandalf also had the same ideas in mind. The troll had not shown any signs of anger and aggressiveness that the wizards were always taught. As young and naïve wizards they ran to get closer without being spotted. They ran from the bushes to behind a tree, and then to a mound of fallen boulders. The boys had gotten within ten feet of the troll. Gandalf had stepped on a branch, which alerted the troll. The beast swung around kicking dirt and dust into the air. The boys had not been spotted yet, but with all of the dust kicked up in the air Saruman sneezed. At that moment the troll locked eyes with the wizards and for a split second everything was halted. The boys seemed paralyzed and the troll just stared. All of a sudden, the troll let out a boisterous sound. He charged after the two wizards and Gandalf and Saruman had no choice, but to run. Into the caves all three of them went as the pursuit continued. In the cave it was dark and the air was heavy around them. Gandalf and Saruman managed to find a quick hiding spot, but the troll seemed ferocious as it destroyed rocks and kicked the walls looking for the two wizards. The young wizards wanted to run back out the way they came, but the terrible monster stood in their path. As they cycled through options the two boys decided to go through a crack that potentially led deeper into the cave. The troll drew nearer as the boys moved through the crevice. They came out of the crack into pitch black. The wizards kept their hands on the walls and communication so they would not lose each other. The two saw a shred of light as they walked for what had seemed like hours. Eventually it led to another exit out of the cave that was around the entrance they had gone into. They wanted nothing more but to be home after their encounter with the troll, so they moved to the path that had led them to the cave. As Gandalf and Saruman were walking back the troll had crossed paths with them again. The two wizards ran desperately away from the troll trying to get away, but Saruman had tripped. Gandalf could never leave his brother so he turned and saw the troll standing over Saruman. Saruman laid there staring at the towering figure when he saw three arrows strike the troll. The troll had stumbled backward from the blow of the arrows. Gandalf and Saruman heard voices shout at them to flee. The young wizards did not hesitate to run. When they had gotten a safe distance away they watched as a group of elves fought and killed the troll. After the troll had been vanquished the boys approached the group of elves with gratitude. The elves expressed the importance of staying away from the dangerous mountains and sent the wizards back on their way home. Once Gandalf and Saruman returned to their home they quickly fell asleep. They wizards had enough adventure and adrenaline for one day. The two woke up the next morning and went to school just like usual without telling anyone about the day they had had.


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys never forgot how lucky they had been that day with the troll. Not even when they had grown to be powerful wizards whom trolls would fear. Had it not been for the elves in their unified attacks Sarumon and Gandalf would have been disbanded forever. The two wizards were no longer boys and they were no longer in a little school. They had gone their separate ways to learn and study the elements. Gandalf learned among nature and ents as he decided life should prevail and shouldn't be forced to interact with man. Gandalf mad very good friends with Finglas a member of the Ent order. Often times Gandalf and FInglas would share talks about the issues that they had seen among the kingdoms of middle earth. They both saw it smarter to not intervene because that would cause nothing but war and bloodshed. The two wise beings saw the wisdom in allowing the different races to have separate kingdoms. It was amazing that Gandalf had ever gotten into the mix with an ent in the first place. Ents never wish to intervene; they enjoy observing and deciphering what is going on around them. These wise old beings try not to cross paths with any even though they are much more powerful than most other beings. Gandalf also shared in these attributes. He is very powerful, but does not wish to intervene in others business. He believes in true freedom and he would never take someone's freedom away unless he had no choice. Since he was away from home for so long he grew homesick and wondered what had happened with his brother as he went away to study middle earth.

Sarumon ended up in Mordor and studied with the orcs and occasionally goblins. Orcs had always been seen as the demonic scum of middle earth but they intrigued Sarumon. He had always wanted to learn more about them as he read scrolls and heard stories about their ruthless ways as a kid. When he went to study among the orcs however, he grew colder. The orcs were savages and though they did not attempt to hurt Sarumon physically they had managed to eat away at his emotions. The way they ate, talked to each other, and the way they fought each other disgusted Sarumon. He had heard of a time before when they had not acted like such cruel beings. When they had one unified leader running the Orcish Empire. He ceased the fighting amongst themselves and promoted smarter fighting until he was killed when he lead a siege on Gondor. Sarumon looked at these pathetic beings and vowed that he could unify them and their land. It would take time and it would take courage, but he refused to give up until his will had been done. The orcs had been divided into three separate packs. He called the three leaders together along with the orcs in their pack. He called out the three leaders and spoke of unity and everlasting power but was halted by a thunderous wave of laughter and yelling at the wizard. He could not believe that the orcs were turning him down so he wielded his staff and he demanded that the orcs unify or there would be serious consequences. One of the orc leaders looked at him with agreement, but the other two continued laughing. So Sarumon challenged both of them to become pack leaders.

The orcs stumbled and decided who would fight the wizard first. One said he was quicker and the other said he was stronger. There was yelling from the crowd about the taste of cooked wizard if he had died, but Sarumon remained fixated on unifying what he believed to be a powerful banded nation. After 5 more minutes of screaming and bickering from the two orcs Sarumon said had rather fight them both at the same time. The orcs formed a circle around the two lead orcs and Sarumon and the fight to the death was moments away from commencing. Just as the orcs blew the horn to start the fight the two lead orcs charged at Sarumon only to find out he had disappeared onto the other side of the circle. The two orcs looks around, confused as if they did not know what had just happened. Sarumon just smirked at the two orcs as they both charged again. He once again disappeared but this time he was floating just above the ground. All the orcs heard loud crashes of thunder and looked around distraught. All eyes were on Sarumon as his eyes glowed as the lightning had in the sky. The two leader orcs knew they were in a battle that they could not win so they ran. Sarumon thought about letting them go, but once he considered the violent nature of the orcs he knew he had to spill blood. Sarumon quickly struck the two orcs with a crashing bolt of lightning that had melted and seared their flesh into the ground where they stood.

Before Sarumon came down he looked around and saw the fear in all of the orcs faces. They all bowed as he returned to the ground and the clouds had cleared. It was obvious from there on out that Sarumon had unified this kingdom and that he was only getting started. He commanded that everyone disband there camps and conjoin at a central location in which they would all flourish. The next few weeks Sarumon had stayed busy while still wondering about his brother and how his studies were going. The brotherly bond never left the two even though they had been apart. Sarumon continued to work with the orcs digging deeper into the lave to create better weapons and a more fortified army that would be feared instead of laughed at. Sarumon also had dreams of somehow creating super soldiers. After much work and plenty of fallen orcs he had stumbled upon his greatest creation. He was at a loss for words when he saw such a strong beast, and he called it Uruk-hai. He never realized it, but the longer and harder he worked the more demonic Sarumon had also become. He began punishing those who defiled him majorly until they achieved what he was striving for. Sarumon was building an empire and he was growing greedy of the power he had obtained until he received a note from his brother Gandalf asking to meet with him. It had been so long since they had seen each other and Sarumon would never pass up the chance to see his brother again.


	4. Chapter 4

The prancing pony was always quite an interesting place and quite a different place to meet your brother whom you hadn't seen in such a long time. However, if you fancy an ale or you fancy some grass you will find it all at the prancing pony. Sarumon had arrived while Gandalf was at a table in the corner of the room waiting until he spotted his old familiar. As soon as Sarumon entered the room drew quiet and everyone seemed to be fixated on the new wizard who had never been around the prancing pony before. Sarumon took a couple steps before Gandalf shouted come over to me brother, and everything was back to normal as if nothing had just happened. Gandalf had a grin that was long overdue for Sarumon eyes. He looked at him as if he were a different person, but he still saw his brother inside of this older wizard. All he could think of was the two brothers parting away when they reached that time in life, but Gandalf handed Sarumon a drink and asked the ole bastard to catch up with him. Sarumon grabbed the tall ale and just like that the two wizardly brothers were back to having fun with one another.

Sarumon asked Gandalf all about what he had been doing and studying and Gandalf kept replying with the words nature and tranquility. He explained how he constantly saw fighting when unity was trying to be attained among groups, but when separate groups were left separate everything was peaceful. Gandalf had always seemed wiser and Sarumon did not want to give details about the conquest he had been on as of late so he kept the conversation on his brother. He noticed that he picked up smoking a pipe and a strange grass or herb that he always had around him. He questioned Gandalf about his time among the Ents and how they had been toward him. However, Gandalf grew tired of talking about himself and before too long he began asking questions about what Sarumon had been up to. Sarumon believed he would never be able to explain to his brother that he had been creating a kingdom in hope that he could unify all of middle earth. So he told Gandalf that he would not tell him what he had been up to, but he would more than likely show him. Gandalf accepted with a puzzled look on his face.

Over the next couple days of horseback riding and adventuring the two wizards were coming up on Mordor. Gandalf had known that Sarumon had went to study amount the orcs, but he had not the slightest clue to what extent he had been studying them. As they drew closer to Mordor Gandalf heard loud war drums as if they had been waiting for the wizards. Gandalf looked around worried as the sound grew louder and louder. Sarumon looked at him and yelled smile brother isn't this a glorious sound. Unity, power, strength, and obedience. Sarumon began to sound like a madman as he continually smiled as the drums got faster and closer. The two wizards approached a hill and this hill was shaking from the boisterous vibrato of the drums. Gandalf also heard unified chanting, but this was not normal chanting. It sounded to him as if the heavens were splitting and a massive bloodthirsty army was ready to charge on command in the direction of Gandalf. The wizards finally eclipsed the hill and what he was seeing made his lips quiver and his hands shake.

A massive army of 500 wide and 5000 soldiers deep. Sarumon looked at his brother and said with confidence, this is what I have achieved my brother power through unity and unity through obedience. Gandalf had no words to say, he was petrified by the size and amount of armor and physicality of these beings. The new Uruk-hai he had also taken note of. Gandalf was worried now, for it seemed as if his brother wanted to unify the entire middle earth through war.


End file.
